


Don't fuck with Hokage Obito (unless you are Hatake Kakashi. then please, go fuck with Hokage Obito)

by Artemis_Fandom_Things



Series: ObiKaka weeks 2019 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: "He fucked me in my nown office", "Kakashi-sensei why are you late?", "You see my cute little student I had to think about the meaning of life-", Good Uchiha Obito, Hokage Obito, Implied Sexual Content, Kakashi prefers to fuck his boyfriend instead of training his team, Kakashi you kinky bastard don't bite poor Obito, M/M, ObiKaka duo causing a small revolution, ObiKaka duo is friend with the Mizukage, Obito doesn't accept your bullshit, Obito interrupts him as he passes by, Uchiha Obito Lives, Very Implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Fandom_Things/pseuds/Artemis_Fandom_Things
Summary: Obito is Hokage at twenty.He doesn't accept anyone's bullshit.(Kakashi likes office sex)





	Don't fuck with Hokage Obito (unless you are Hatake Kakashi. then please, go fuck with Hokage Obito)

“Hey Kakashi.”

“Yes Obito?”

“How many times do I need to tell you to stop hiding in my office instead of, like, training your genin team?”

Kakashi blinks up at him, a familiar orange book in a hand as he sits under the wooden Hokage desk, and an innocent look overcomes his features. Obito isn’t fooled, not even for a second.

“Maa, they should know, by now, that I am late. Their fault if they still get to the training ground at seven,” Kakashi says, jovial.

Obito raises an eyebrow, unimpressed. 

“I missed you?” Kakashi tries again, hopeful.

“You’re sleeping on the couch for a week,” Obito states, with a tone that allows no complaint. All hope drains from Kakashi’s face and an aura of gloom takes hold of him, muttering about cruel lovers and lack of affection.

“Just because you’re sleeping on the couch, it doesn’t mean no sex. I’m not that cruel.”

Kakashi perks up, then smirks under the mask. He gets up and walks towards Obito, who has not moved from his position in front of the desk, giving his back to the large windows that allow to see outside the Hokage Office.

“Well, you won’t mind if I get a little ahead of time, right?” he asks, and before Obito can either complain or stop him, he has the other’s lips caught in his. His arms raise to hold the other in a tender embrace and Obito responds by circling one of his arms around Kakashi’s neck and the other hand softly posed on his jaw, then deepening the kiss himself.

Their tongues meet, tasting each other’s familiar flavour, and they both let out a disappointed moan when they’re forced to separate from the lack of oxygen. After a few moments, Kakashi goes to kiss Obito’s jaw, leaving a trail down his exposed neck to his collarbone, sucking to leave his marks on pale skin, Obito letting out strangled moans every now and them.

Kakashi allows his hands to get lower, his fingers softly trailing down Obito’s spine until he reaches his ass and squeezes, Obito nearly jolting out of surprise and releasing a small gasp.

“Kakashi…” Obito murmurs in between kisses. “Not here.”

“Not here?” Kakashi asks, voice low. “Then where?”

“Not now, I- I have a meeting. The Elders- ah!” Obito cuts off when Kakashi bites down on his neck and starts sucking.

 

* * *

 

 

“I hate you,” Obito mutters, glaring his reflection in the mirror and seeing the many hickeys and bite marks marrying his pale skin but Kakashi laughs, circling his waist from behind him.

“But I love you.”

“... I love you too, asshole.”

 

* * *

 

 

When he was offered to be Hokage, Obito had originally thought it was a joke. A very cruel and unfunny joke, but a joke nonetheless. But the Sandaime had looked at him, repeating the question, “Do you want to be Hokage?”, once again, his gaze never faltering and Obito’s original suspicions had crumbled.

He went to talk to Kakashi. 

Then he accepted the role, at the young age of twenty, and he never looked back, not even in the face of all those people that didn’t want him there, that still called him a  _ child _ \- he set Kakashi on them, the man all but taking command of the ANBU forces and placing himself as both his advisor and personal guard.

The two of them had ignored all that called them too inexperienced, too young, too daring and they had reformed all of Konoha from the ground up, starting with the orphanage, with the homeless, onto the Academy and the whole shinobi system itself. They made sure that Konoha became truly home.

 

* * *

 

 

“Is Konoha fucking with us?! A child, really?” the Raikage screams, glaring at Obito’s slouched form in his chair and Obito smiles back, a dark edge to him as Kakashi brushes his fingers over his slanted forehead protector. 

“A-sama, calm down,” Rasa says, even if he isn’t happy about it either.

Onoki hasn’t stopped sending heated glares to Obito and Kakashi, memories of the Third War and the Yellow Flash still fresh, refusing to cooperate nor listen.

On his part, the young Mizukage is pleasantly greeting them all, even going so far as to hug the Konoha duo, as they get finally settled in the room Kiri provided for the Summit.

From his chair, Obito looks at them and as soon as the meeting starts he subtly signals to Kakashi, who is quick to raise his headband to show his gleaming Sharingan and he goes to sit on Obito’s lap. Possessively circling Kakashi’s wais with a harm, Obito smiles. “Shall we start?”

From his seat, the Mizukage- Yagura, the Sanbi’s Jinchuuriki- covers his laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> I... am not sorry


End file.
